


In Letters

by Saura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saura/pseuds/Saura
Summary: Letters between Draco and Ginny ... and Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for sortinghatdrabs (Prompt: _Quidditch_ and _Harry_ ). I wanted to try writing a fic in letter form, and this came out.

 

****

In Letters

_Wednesday, April 5th_

Ginny,

Thank you for the tickets to the Holyhead Harpies’ Quidditch match this Saturday. I’m planning on being there, so you better make it worth my while.

Draco 

-

Draco,

No worries, you’ll love it.

Ginny

PS: Tea on me after the game?

-

Ginny,

Agreed.

Draco.

\---

_Sunday, April 9th_

D,

I forgot to ask: How’s your book going?

And you never told me what you thought of the Holyhead Harpies’ performance? 

G

-

G,

Not good. I might have run into a ‘writer’s block.’

You performance was mediocre. You did manage to win the game, but the opponents weren’t really a threat.

D

-

D, 

I’m sorry to hear that. Can I help?

I knew you were going to say that. You are so very predictable. 

G

\---

_Thursday, April 13th_

Draco,

Will you be at the party tonight?

Ginny

-

Ginny,

Yes, of course.

Draco

\---

_Friday, April 14th_

Draco,

I had a wonderful time yesterday. Who knew you could be such a gentleman in front of my family? 

Ron is still not talking to me, by the way. He’s still mad about our relationship. 

I don’t want to fight with him anymore.

Ginny

-

Ginny,

I’m always the gentleman, remember that, Weasley.

Your brother is behaving immaturely, as usual. 

I’ll speak to him.

Draco

-

Draco,

Thank you, it means a lot to me.

Ginny.

-

Ginny,

And that’s the only reason I’m doing it.

Draco

\---

_Saturday, April 15th_

Draco,

Whatever you said to Ron didn’t work. He’s angrier than ever!

Ginny

PS: Can we meet tonight? I don’t have practice tomorrow, so we can spend the whole night together. Let’s say, eight?

-

Ginny,

I just told him the truth he’s been denying. I think he’s angrier at himself than you right now. Give him time.

Draco

PS: Sounds good to me. I’m waiting for you.

\---

_Wednesday, May 10th_

Draco,

I managed to finally read the draft to your book. It was amazing. 

Ginny

-

Ginny,

I gave it to you two weeks ago, and you just finished? Potter read it in one week. And what does ‘managed’ mean?

Draco

-

Draco,

You know how stressed I am, and books are just not my thing. 

Ginny

\---

_Saturday, May 27th_

Draco,

Harry got injured very badly today at work. I’m at St. Mungo’s with my family, and we haven’t heard anything yet. Can you come?

Ginny

-

Ginny,

I’ll be there as soon as I can.

Draco

\---

_Tuesday, June 30th_

Draco,

I heard you were here at St. Mungo’s the whole night last Saturday. 

Thank you for being there for Ginny.

Harry

-

Harry,

You’re welcome.

Draco

**_Fin_ **


End file.
